


Challenge

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [119]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Competition, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians come up with a drunken bet and challenge that the twins aren't supposed to know about. It's all going towards Bro's plan until Dirk gets wise to what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

“So, I have an idea,” Bro slurs out before taking a long sip of his cider.

“Yeah? What that?” D answers. He likes Bro’s ideas. Usually good ideas. Sexy ideas. He hopes that his idea will be a sexy idea. When he doesn’t get an answer right away D bumps him and looks over. Bro is still sitting here drinking his cider, almost tipping it vertically. D waits as Bro drinks all of it down. He likes how Bro’s throat works on each swallow. He’s about to reach out and touch it when the can apparently empties and Bro drops his head. There’s another beat of a pause before Bro lets out a huge belch. “Hehe, nice out.”

“Thank ya, thank ya. Now I was sayin’ somethin’ wasn’t I?”

“You had an idea. Which is a very dangerous thing.”

“Ya like my ideas.”

“About half of your ideas.”

“You’ll like this idea.”

“Then fucking tell me about this idea.”

“What idea?”

“The idea I’ll like.”

“Oh yeah. I challenge ya.”

D waits for the terms of the challenge for a moment. “To what?”

“What?”

“You challenge me to what?”

“Oh, I challenge you to fucking.”

“You want to fuck me?” Okay, that’s a good idea. He likes that idea. He finds himself grinning.

“Nah.” D’s grin falls. “I wanna see who can fuck our respoc- respects- each twink more.”

“Oh.” He likes that idea too. He doesn’t even know where the said twinks are. At least they are being more responsible than their guardians. But their guardians deserve an irresponsible evening every once in a while.

“We’ll take like a week. A week to see who can fuck more. Who can make the twinks come until their balls are fuckin’ dry.”

“Soooo,” D leans heavily on Bro, “We count each orgasm or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

“No it doesn’t. Because you’ll get Dave and he fucking can’t stop from coming.  How many times have you gotten him to come in one setting?”

“I don’t know, like twenty?”

D squints his eyes at Bro. “I don’t think so. But no matter, he still has more come that Dirk because he’s a sensitive bitch.” D giggles at his own comment.

“You’re a sensitive bitch too.”

“So do I get to count my orgasms?”

“Nope.”

“Awww. What about- what about we do two per Dirk. A two to one for Dirk to Dave. Or would it be a Dave to Dirk ratio... Whatever. I double my raw score.”

“Yeah, yeah, I suppose we can do that,” he muses as he rubs his chin. “But we can’t tell them that we’re doin’ this. It’s gotta be a secret. Just between us.”

“Oooh, I like that.” He nuzzles against Bro’s shoulder. “So, what do I get when I win?”

“Well, if I win... ya gotta write and direct and do your fuckin’ best to get a movie out. Starring. Li’l. Cal. How fucking awesome would that be?” He looks over at D and sees a look of horror. “Yeah, that’s what I want. Whad’ya want?”

“I want... something way less than than you... I want... I want to come on your face. No wait, I want you to suck all three cocks and for you to take it in the face! In the face!” He gestures wildly before breaking into giggles.

“Okay, princess, that sounds fair. So agreed?”

“Agreed.” All of this talk about sex is getting him going quite a bit. “I’m home this week so do you want to start tomorrow?”

“Sure, that works for me.”

D finishes his drink as well, leaning forward to drop the empty can on the table. He falls back against Bro for a second before crawling into his lap. “Up for a round now?”

“If ya think ya can stay awake, cider breath.”

“If you think you can stay up,” D giggles out.

“I’ll show ya.” Bro starts pawing at D’s ass.

* * *

Dirk and Dave come home from the late night movie premier to see their older brothers half naked and tangled up on the futon with nearly a case of cider emptied around them. They sigh and perform a bit of clean up. Dave picks up and bags all of the fallen drinks. Dirk works on dropping the back of the futon and moving the guardians more centered onto the flat mattress. They don’t even wake. Dave makes sure that they have waters beside them for the obvious hangover the next morning.

* * *

They are only slightly hungover the next morning with the cider. They laugh at the vague memories of the previous attempts that went on the night before but are unable to determine who fell asleep first. They are still giggling as they fall into the shower. The warm water brushing away a lot of the icky feeling that clings to them from the after effects of the alcohol.

“We’re still doing it right?”

“Yeah, we’re still on. Me and Davey are still gonna kick y’all ass at the sex thin’.”

“Sure you will, Bro. Remember, you can’t tell him.”

“Course, course. Whad’ya take me for? A cheater?”

D glares down at him. “Actually...”

“That hurts D, that hurts.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s just get our coffee.”

* * *

An hour later, Bro cajoles D out of the house with Dirk, winking a little bit at the idea of road head with their resident exhibitionist. D understands that Bro’s about to make his first move on Dave for the competition which means that he’ll have to suck dick in at least a semi public area just to keep up. Bro just smirks at him.

As soon as the door shuts behind the two of them, Bro calls Dave over.

“So. Ya know how me and D got drunk last night?”

“Who do you think helped clean up the fucking mess? The drunk clean up fairy?”

“Wow, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Sass much? And that’s a shitty name for a fairy. Try again later. But anyways, drunkenness lead to a thing.”

“A thing.”

“A competition. I’m supposed to fuck ya more than D fucks Dirk. I’ll make sure ya get a cameo in the movie that I'm promised when I win if ya don’t tell Dirk.”

Dave thinks about it. He’s always wanted to be in one of D’s movies. He’s been in a lot of Bro’s movies but those aren’t the same at all. Plus it sounds like he gets a lot of sex out of Bro.

“Sure. I’m in.”

“Good. Get your dick over here.” Bro reaches over the back of the futon and drags Dave into his lap. Seconds later Dave doesn’t have pants, but does have a hand on his dick. Bro uses the roughest strokes possible with one hand while the other digs around in the crevasse of the couch to find some lube.

His fingers wrap around the small bottle and pulls it out. Dave’s quivering under the handling, moaning as Bro pinches the tip lightly. He throws his head back against Bro’s shoulder. The lube is quickly applied to Bro’s hand and Dave’s legs hooked over Bro’s knees and spread wide. Bro fingers him open while still beating him off and Dave doesn’t think he’s ever come this quickly before. The high whine that comes out of him is embarrassing enough but then he sure enough spills out over Bro’s hand.

Bro doesn't stop however. He does back off enough to stop Dave’s annoying noise but he continues to work Dave open as fast as he knows that Dave can take. As soon as Dave is moaning again, Bro lifts Dave up enough to pull down his own shorts. He gets extra lube on his cock.

“Bro, Bro, Bro, please, please fuck me!”

“I’m gettin’ to it, li’l bro, chill your tits.”

“Fuck me!”

Bro doesn’t even return a sentiment. He just moves Dave’s ass over his cock and presses him down. Dave’s mouth falls open as he’s breached. Bro guides him all the way down. When his ass comes to rest, Dave lets out one of the most glorious moans Bro has ever heard.

“That’s it, Davey, c’mon now, fuck me as hard as ya were beggin’ for me.”

Dave’s hips immediate start rocking back and forth to get as much friction as possible. He rests his hand on Bro’s knees and leans forward. Bro just lets him do his thing. He enjoys the view; Dave’s shirt rests happily over the swells of his ass and hips, bouncing up and down with Dave. Fuck, twink in the morning is one of the best things in the world.

Bro only grabs Dave when he gets close himself. By Dave’s sounds, he’s almost there as well and doesn’t mind when the elder takes over. They come together with echoed moans.

“Heh, two.”

* * *

Of course Dirk didn’t miss the suggestions of road head from Bro and of course it stuck in his head. He thought about it the entire trip as they did the errands. He wondered how tacky it would be to invite D into the Walmart bathrooms to have his way with him, but that might be too much. He doesn’t quite get his chance until he remembers that they pass by an old out of business pet store on the way home with a fairly discreet entrance off of a side street. He might have used the back parking lot once or twice with Dave...

“So, Bro’s suggestion?”

“Can’t even wait until we get home, can you?”

“Nope. What would be the point of that? I’m more of a public exhibitionist. Though performing in front of Dave and Bro isn’t bad...”

“But you have a plan in mind, don’t you?”

“Plenty of plans. But only if you are game for them.”

“I’m game.”

Dirk raises his eyebrows. That was easier than expected but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It’s a subtle course correction to get to the parking lot in question and soon enough he’s pulling in. It only looks a little bit dirtier than before for all of its abandoned glory. As soon as he pulls the car up close against the building’s loading dock, D reaches over and presses a hand against the semi in his jeans. Dirk hisses and quickly puts the car into park. He loves it when D gets eager over his cock. It’s such a confidence boost. Such an ego stroking. Such an actual dick stroking too as D gets Dirk’s zipper down and a hand around him. The semi soon turns into a full blown boner soon enough. Dirk scoots and tilts the seat back to give D more room to work with. Of course the console in the middle between the two seats is a bit of a buzz kill. If Dirk had a little more foresight in his planning, he would have taken Bro’s car instead. Fuck, Bro’s car had some of the best seats for sex. Bench seats all the way.

D interrupts Dirk’s thoughts with a bold lick to the top of Dirk’s cock.

“Oh fuck yeah, more of that, D, please,” Dirk breathes out and his older brother does just that. He lavishes the top of Dirk’s cock with his tongue and lips. He creates a light suction and teases Dirk’s slit with the tip of his tongue. “Oh yeah, that’s it, fucking cockslut.”

D moans at the name which sends vibrations right to Dirk’s cock.

“Mmmm, yeah. Blow me, bitch, blow me like a ten dollar whore I just picked up. You always dress so nice to cover up how slutty you really are. I should make you wear more lingerie under your nice suits so you don’t forget whose bitch you are in those big board meetings. I always question those rumors about you sleeping to the top when you suck my dick this good. You should quit movie making and just whore yourself out. You’d make the same amount of money. Oh fuck, D, take it, take it like a bitch!” His hands dive into D’s smooth blonde hair. He doesn’t push (much), but uses it to guide the beat of D’s mouth sliding up and down his shaft.

D’s shifting hard in his seat. Between the dick in his mouth and Dirk’s near constant stream of dirty talk, he’s fully hard. He does his best to keep from rutting against the inseam of his pants. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Dirk, of course.

“Trying to fuck the seat, D? Are you really that desperate? I would suggest you digging the lube out from the glove box but I don’t think you really could stop sucking my dick long enough to get your hole sloppy enough for me to fuck you.” Dirk gets a big moan for his efforts and with how much of his cock is down D’s throat, he feels every note of it. “Fuck, fuck, D! Take it, take me! I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!” he shouts as he does what he says and fills D’s mouth with his spunk. He’s only half aware that D is moaning around his cock in orgasm as well.

As soon as D falls back into his own seat while panting and trying to catch his breath, Dirk is leaning over to kiss him.

“Thanks, D.”

“One.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Put yourself away and then take me home so I can change my pants.”

“You are always such a mess, D.”

* * *

Dirk’s suspicions went away temporarily after the blow job in the car, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on. Especially as D was nearly always baiting him to go another round: slipping in with him in the shower, crawling into bed with him in the morning, feeling him up during late night movies on the futon, etc. After a while his balls were starting to ache with how much he was putting out for D. He also didn’t miss the increased number of times that he ran into Bro fucking Dave or number of times Dave was nearly too exhausted to find his way back to his bed.

Something was going on.

* * *

Dirk catches sight of Dave sneaking out the front door, carefully closing it behind him without a sound. Dirk quickly grabs his stuff and shoves his feet into the nearest pair of shoes, hating himself a bit for the lack of socks and runs after Dave. He catches up with Dave at the bottom of the stairwell.

“Goin’ somewhere?” he says in his best imitation of Bro.

Dave freezes and slowly turns around. His shoulder drop in relief when he sees that it’s just Dirk. “Fuck, Dirk.”

“So seriously, why are you sneaking away? I thought you liked Bro’s dick.”

“I do, I do, but... oh shit...”

“Oh shit what? Do you know what’s going on? I mean, you and Bro have been fucking like rabbits and D’s been grabbing my dick like it’s candy and I’ve had just about enough of it. And I like sex!”

“Okay, okay, keep your voice down. I thought D would have told you.”

“Fucking spill it. I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“They have a competition. Our idiot brothers are trying to see who can sex us more in what I assume is a week. I’m pretty sure they came up with this idea when they were drunk.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Tell me about it. I feel like my balls are going to shrivel up and fall off.”

“And Bro told you about it.”

“He did. And then told me that he’d promise me a cameo in the movie he gets when he wins if I didn’t tell you.”

“That cheater.” Dave just shrugs. “So what sort of movie?” Dave shrugs again. “I think we need to have a chat with our older brothers.”

“Please don’t get Bro! I need a fucking break!” Dave grabs at Dirk’s hand as he pulls his phone out, eyes wide with a bit of panic.

“I’ll get D down here.”

TT: I know what is going on.  
TT: Come down to the lobby.  
TT: Without Bro.

Moments later a very meek D is at the bottom of the stairwell with them, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“A sex competition?”

“It was a good idea at the time.”

“And now?”

“My dick kinda hurts.”

“Okay, obviously there was a ‘Don’t tell the brats’ kind of deal going on which Bro broke with Dave.”

“That cheater!”

“What did you really expect? Anyways. So he promised Dave a cameo in a movie?”

“Movie? Oh. Oh god. What have I promised?”

“What did you promise?”

“Uh... Something along the lines of if he won then I would do a movie featuring, actually I think it was starring Li’l Cal.”

It’s almost comical how fast Dave’s face pales and how horrified he looked. That was not the kind of movie that he signed up for. “I’m going to be sick.”

“And what happens if you win?” Dirk asks, kind of ignoring Dave and his reaction. At least he wasn’t screaming.

“A three way blow job where we get to money shot on his face.”

“I like that a lot lot lot lot! better,” Dave says as he nods furiously.

“Okay so we all agree that Bro is a cheating scum with terrible win conditions and we should sabotage him as much as possible, correct?” Dirk asks the other two with resounding affirmation. “Okay, then fuck him. Well, actually, we’re not going to fuck him. We’ll do everything but fucking him. Dave, what was your score? And D, I assume those fucking random numbers aren’t actually so random after all? So you have six.”

D nods as Dave answers with “Thirteen.” D looks kinda horrified at the number until he thinks about the two to one deal. “Okay then basically technically we just need one more orgasm from Dirk for me to win.” Both red eyed Striders turn to Dirk.

“Oh fu- Can’t we just lie?”

“And be cheaters ourselves?” D looks to Dave.

“I think not.” Dave nods at D.

“Fuck.” Dirk takes off running but the two of them catch him pretty quickly and draw one more orgasm out of him.

* * *

Then for the rest of the week it’s a test of endurance and ingenuity to keep Dave away from Bro and his advances. He’s always being sent off for errands while the other two find some reason to keep Bro at the apartment. Or send Bro off for errands while keeping Dave busy at home. They keep their vigil even at night. The few times that Bro slips in, D makes sure to make up with Dirk. At this point the twins don’t mind as much with the better rest between rounds but it’s still fucking tricky to keep D in the lead.

* * *

“How. How the hell didja win?” Bro glares as D announces his score.

“Because you picked a terrible bet,” D answers as the two twins swagger out of the hallway.

Bro has to stop himself from licking his lips at the half dressed twinks. “Ya cheated. Ya got them to conspire ‘gainst me.”

“You cheated first, Bro,” Dave says as he leans against the back of the futon. “Why the fuck would you think I would want to have a cameo in anything with Li’l Cal in it?”

“Hey, don’t diss Li’l Cal. And okay, I bent the rules-”

“Broke the like only rule we had.”

“Whatever. I broke the rule, but y’all conspired.”

“Oh, now he’s gone all conspiracy theorist on us. Was it the aliens, Bro? Or maybe the Russian spies actually working for the American government?” Dirk pokes at him.

“Besides, you never said I couldn’t. And Dirk actually figured it out before I told him.”

“Shit.” Bro knows he’s lost and he might not have lost fairly, but he has lost squarely. “Shit fuck.”

“That’s right, Bro. Now get on your knees and start sucking cock.” The three of them whip their cocks out. Bro just gives them a level stare before leaning in to take D’s dick into his mouth first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
